Ice Box
by gryffindork.2007
Summary: “We were crazy, but we were sincere… we were sincere, honest, in love crazy, but true.” Troy and Gabriella breakup fic. Based on song Ice Box by Omarion. ONESHOT R&R please!


**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, or Kelsi – I do own Alison, though, but that doesn't really matter now, does it? And the song Ice Box is by Omarion and Timbaland. Happy reading!!**

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)

"_NO_, TROY!!!"

"Gabriella, just _listen_ to me! I wasn't _flirting_ with her! We were just _talking_, god!!!! It doesn't even MATTER!!"

_I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
_

"Of COURSE it matters!!!! I'm your GIRLFRIEND, for god's sake!! You shouldn't be… be _parading_ around with other… other _tramps_!!!"

Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my n------  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no 

"Gabi, I'm not parading around with ANYONE!!!! How can you even _think_ that? Gabi, I love you, and you _know_ that!!"

"You ARE!!! Kelsi and Taylor tell me that the see you chatting up different girls all the time!!! Who is it? Who is it, huh? Is it Alison? Or Jessica? All your freaky roommates??"

"Gab, why are you _like_ this?!?! What happened to the _trust_ that we had in each other? Why can't you just trust me?!??! I'm not fooling around with anyone!!!!"

"Troy-" a choked sob made its way out of Gabriella's throat. "Troy – I just…" There was a crackle at the other side, and then the line went dead.

"Gab? _Gabi_? _GABRIELLA_??" The boy let out a yell, throwing his cell phone onto the floor. "DAMN IT!!!"

Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know 

"Troy? Troy, you okay?" Troy's roommate, Alison stepped into the room anxiously, rushing to his side when she found him hunched over on the floor, his head in his hands.

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

"I'm fine."

"No you're not… come on, tell me what's wrong."

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
it's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this  
_

"She won't listen to me. Why the hell won't she listen?"

"Give her time, Troy. She'll come through."

Troy almost laughed at the thought. The last time he and Gabriella had talked without ending up in a fight was… heck, he didn't even remember when that had happened.

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)

"She WON'T!! Every time she calls, to I call, its either, 'you never call me anymore'…"

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

"… Or 'I heard about you with so and so this weekend, how do you think that makes me feel?' I don't care anymore, its total torture for me too, in case she hasn't noticed! That's it. We'll either fix this, or break this. I'm not waiting for her to stop being stupid all the time."

Picking up his cell phone off the floor, he angrily dialed Gabriella's number. When he got her voicemail, he said in a voice of forced calm and devoid of any emotion whatsoever, "Gabi, it's Troy. We need to talk. It's important. Call me as soon as you can." He debated for a second whether to end the call with one of his infamous 'I love you's, but he decided the negative and quickly said, "Bye."

_Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more_

"Come on, Troy. Get up. We'll walk across the street and get some ice cream, okay?" Alison pulled Troy up by the arm and dragged him out the door and outside to the corner shop across the street.

I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

Troy's mind went into overdrive, and he relished the memory of the day that he had taken Gabriella to an ice cream shop.

_Flashback_

_Troy laughed and said, "Two double scoop mint chocolate chip and cookie dough cones, please!"_

"_Who's the cookie dough one for?" Gabriella asked, giggling._

_Troy waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and said, "It could be yours if you play your cards right!"_

_After paying for both of the cones, Troy took them outside and started to walk back to the hotel that he and the rest of his high school friends were sharing for their end of year trip. _

_Gabriella ran after him, saying indignantly, "Troy, I thought you said that cone was for me!!"_

"_I said it could be yours…"_

"_Well that means its mine!!!"_

"_It doesn't mean that! I said it could be yours! 'Could' being the key word there!!"_

_Gabriella pouted and whacked Troy on the back, causing him to trip. It happened in a split second – Troy fell flat on his face, crushing Gabriella's ice cream on his chest in the process. With his other hand, he leaned onto Gabriella and Crack smashed his own ice cream on her neck and chest._

_Gabriella and Troy both took one look at each other, and burst into laughter. _

_They ran, laughing, all the way up to the suite that they were sharing, and quieted down, each smiling, rosy-cheeked, at each other. _

"_Troy…" Gabriella said reproachfully, "don't look at me like that, I'm covered in ice cream!!"_

_Troy's voice became husky, and he said, "You're looking pretty good anyways, Gab…"_

_In an instant, he had pushed Gabriella up against the wall, kissing her with an intense, fiery passion. She moaned and opened her mouth, giving him permission to delve into it with his tongue. She let go of him only long enough to let him grab the hotel card and jam it into the door, allowing them both to enter the room clumsily before he started kissing her again. _

_Slowly, he started to kiss his way down her neck, licking away the melted, sticky ice cream whenever he came into contact with it. Gabriella let out a gasp when he reached the low neckline of her thin tank top, and pushed him away when he started to push the bottom of it up, revealing her smooth, spotless stomach._

"_Troy, we can't – they specifically told us not to when they said we could share a suite. We'll get expelled!!!"_

"_Expelled? They can't expel us, Gabi – school's almost over!!"_

"_I know, but…"_

"_It's okay, I get it…" Troy heaved himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. _

_Gabriella stayed on the bed, feeling a little regretful that she had refused what she wanted most from her loving boyfriend. She sighed and hopped off the bed and followed him, to find him shirtless and washing his face._

_A sudden rush of feelings hit Gabriella like a wave; she didn't know what it was, but she knew that she was meant to be with Troy forever. She walked behind him, and found a spot on his ear that had some ice cream on it. Licking it slowly, she said, "You missed a spot…"_

_Troy froze, and turned around to face his girlfriend. Gabriella jumped onto him, her long, slender legs wrapping around his waist, and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away from him and whispered softly, "To hell with the rules…" _

_An hour full of blood, sweat, and tears passed, and Troy rolled off of his girlfriend, panting. "I love you, Gabriella. More than anything in the world."_

_End Flashback_

That day, Troy had told Gabriella that he loved her, and she had told him that she loved him too. What had happened? Why had she become so… so _unbearable_?

Alison grinned and handed Troy a cone dripping with two massive scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream piled on top of it. "Your favorite, right?"

"Yeah… yeah, my favorite."

The two ate their ice cream in silence, and Troy silently wondered how he could survive with his overprotective girlfriend harping at him all the time.

All of a sudden, Alison said tentatively, "Feeling better?"

_I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
_

Before Troy could stop himself, he had pushed his lips onto Alison's and she let out a gasp of surprise, before starting to kiss him back.

Little did they know that Taylor and Kelsi had walked into the store, obviously hoping to get some ice cream, but instead finding something very unpleasant.

"Oh my god, Mo, we have to tell Gabi…" Kelsi whispered to Taylor.

Tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks as she read the latest email from her friends at NYU. "How could he… how _could_ he?!?!" She opened the site to the nearest airport and booked a ticket on the next flight to New York.

And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry

Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same 

Troy woke up and rubbed his eyes, wondering who was at the door so late at night. Glancing to his side, he saw Alison under his covers, her chest rising up and down as she slept. He picked up his boxers off the floor and pulled them on. He walked to the door and opened it. Looking at who stood in front of him, his eyes widened and he whispered, "Gabriella? What – what are you doing here?"

Gabriella watched as a blonde girl wrapped in a blanket came to the door behind Troy. She obviously wasn't wearing anything under the blanket, and nearly dropped it at the sight of Gabriella at the door. "Uh… h-hi… you must be Gabriella…"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, and she hissed, "And who are you?"

"Alison - "

"And why the hell are you in bed with my boyfriend, _Alison_?" Gabriella said in a dangerously low voice.

Troy chose this moment to interrupt. "Alison, go. I'll see you tomorrow. Gabi, come in."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stepped into Troy's dorm room. She took in the mess, and sneered, "Still as messy as ever, huh, Troy? Couldn't get _Alison_ to teach you how to clean up your room?"

Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

Troy whirled around on Gabriella and said, "You could never teach me either, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Oh? Shouldn't I?"

Troy fell on his bed, and said resignedly, "Why are you here, Gabriella?"

"Why and I here? Are you honestly asking me that? Like you don't expect your girlfriend of three and a half years to come to your door after she hears that her alleged boyfriend was making out with another girl in an ice cream shop?"

"About that…"

"Don't 'about that' me, Troy Bolton! Why - "

"Gabriella, it didn't mean anything. I was so fed up with everything… I needed an outlet!!!"

I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this 

"An outlet? _An outlet?_ If you needed an outlet, then why didn't you call me?"

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

"What do you think I did? And who's voicemail did I get when I called? Dammit, Gabriella, of course I called you! Its YOU who's never there for me! I'm trying to make this work, Gab!"

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
_

"Make it WORK??? If you really cared about your so called 'making it work', then you wouldn't have slept with some random chick!!!"

"Gabriella, it wasn't my fault! Things… things just went from one to another. And don't you dare get Alison involved in this, she had nothing to do with it."

Gabriella snorted and muttered, "Yeah, nothing to do with it except sleeping with my boyfriend who apparently needed an _outlet_…" 

"Don't blame her for this, Gabriella," Troy said softly. "Please, can we try and make this work? I still love you, its just…"

"Just what?" Gabriella's well-concealed sadness showed a little bit as her eyes became glassy and the tears threatened to fall. "Just what, Troy?"

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl_

Troy sighed. "I don't know anymore, Gabriella. I don't know."

"I can't believe you were in an ice cream shop…"

Troy laughed hollowly, and said, "An ice cream shop? Of all things, you think most about the place where it happened?"

A painful smile made its way onto Gabriella's face, and she said, "If I know anything at all, its that you won her over the same way you did with me… remember that day?"

Troy grinned despite his efforts not to. "Yeah, we were crazy that day…"

She slowly sat down next to him and sighed. "We were crazy, but we were sincere… we were sincere, honest, in love - crazy, but true."

"Gabi… what happened to us? What happened to that sincerity? That honesty? That love?"

"I don't know; I just get overprotective sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Troy laughed again, only this time it was filled with mockery. "More like always!"

"Troy, please, I was not always - "

"Yes you were! You might not have noticed it, but I did! Every time I saw your number on that phone, I felt like throwing it on the floor because I knew what was coming! I knew that you would call and harp at me about something stupid again!"

"Don't try to pin this all on me, Mr. 'I need an outlet so I'm gonna sleep with my roommate behind my girlfriends back!!!' You could have cared about my feelings a little bit too!!!!"

"What makes you think I didn't???" 

"I came over here! I flew across the country to see you! What do you do? Leave me a stupid message telling me that 'we need to talk.' If we needed to talk so much, then why didn't you DO something about it, Troy???"

"You didn't come over here because you wanted to see me, Gabriella. You heard that something was putting our relationship in danger!!! All you care is that we stay together, even if we have the rockiest relationship in the history of relationships!!! As long as we're together, you don't really care what happens, do you?"

"Of course I care, why the hell would I want to ruin our relationship?? I came here to try and work something out with you, but what do I get? I see - "

"Okay, Gabi, we've already established that I slept with her!! Must we keep bringing that up?!?"

"If bringing it up is what its gonna take for me to make you understand the hurt I feel, then yes! It's necessary!"

"I – this is ridiculous."

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
_

"I really want this to work, Gabi, but if to work then its gonna be like this, a life full of sadness, guilt, and misery, then I can't do it. I just can't."

_It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this  
_

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"We're over, Gabriella. I've seen it coming forever, and I'm sorry that it had to end this way, but we can't go on like this."

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

"Fine. Okay. I get it." Gabriella got up and kissed Troy for the last time, a kiss filled with passion, lust, and sadness at the same time. "Please don't let this be goodbye, Troy. I'll miss you. I love you. Oh, gosh, how am I gonna survive without you… look at me… I'm a mess." she swiped away at the tears that were now rolling her cheeks steadily.

A solitary tear ran down Troy's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's never goodbye, Gabriella… I'll always love you. Maybe we can try again sometime. Start over." He kissed her forehead softly.

She walked to the door, opened and looked back at Troy, drinking him in for the last time she knew would be in a while before saying softly, "Goodbye, Troy."

Then the door closed, and she was gone.

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Congratulations, you made it to the end! I wasn't originally going to post it, but I'm actually pretty pleased with the results, so what the heck? If enough people ask for a sequel, I'll consider it, but currently, I haven't really planned anything for it. You know what to do now, reviews are greatly appreciated! I write for reviews!!**

**To all the fans of my James/Lily fanfiction Learning To Love, thank you so much for reading and reviewing it!!! **

**Love you like a fat kid loves chocolate,**

**Gryffindork.2006**


End file.
